


Поговорим о...

by Turbozombi1947



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Humor, Multi, повседневность
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-02-07 10:18:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18618625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turbozombi1947/pseuds/Turbozombi1947
Summary: Цикл Драбблов, посвященных России.





	1. Нас мало

— То есть, ты не человек? — Девушка залезла на кресло с ногами, прижав колени к груди. Иван утвердительно кивнул.

Девушку звали Марина, по крайней мере, она так представилась, но кто в наши дни называет своё настоящее имя? Если речь не идет о приёме на работу, конечно. Брагинский познакомился с ней вчера и уже успел... нет, не привязаться. Начать симпатизировать.

У Марины было красивое лицо с высокими скулами, восточным разрезом глаз и чуть вздернутым носом, а её черные прямые волосы доходили до лопаток. Девушка сама по себе была низенькой, худой и хрупкой, а в огромном кресле, в котором она почти тонула, выглядела и вовсе болезненно-маленькой и изломанной.

Марина задумчиво пошевелила крохотными пальчиками на ногах.

— Странно, а похож.

Иван только пожал плечами. Ему было лень что-то пояснять или доказывать. Вставать с кровати, да и вообще шевелиться, желания также не было, поэтому он смотрел на гостью с очень необычного ракурса — снизу вверх.

— Это вопрос веры, не более.

Девушка достала пачку сигарет из своей сумочки и закурила.

— У меня в доме не курят.

Марина демонстративно затянулась и так же демонстративно выдохнула дым. Тушить сигарету она, конечно, не собиралась.

— Ну да, а ещё в СССР секса нет.

— Знаешь, сколько раз я слышал эту шутку?

Девушка лукаво улыбнулась. Ивану понравилось.

— Нет, сколько?

— Много, — заверил он гостью. Та звонко рассмеялась.

— И что, раз ты не человек, значит, бессмертен?

Марина говорила таким тоном, что сразу становилось понятно — она не верила ни единому слову. Впрочем, на её месте он бы тоже не поверил.

— Вовсе нет, просто у меня запас прочности побольше твоего.

В этот раз девушка замолчала надолго. Она курила, стряхивая пепел в бокал из-под шампанского, со вчерашнего дня так и стоявший на столе, нервно теребила прядь своих волос и изредка шевелила пальцами на ногах.

— Почему бы тебе не найти кого-то вроде тебя?

— Нас мало, — Брагинский снова пожал плечами.

— И это всё, что ты можешь сказать? «Нас мало»? Как-то неубедительно.

Незатушеный окурок сигареты Марина выкинула туда же, в бокал. Иван глубоко вздохнул, он ненавидел пояснять свои мысли, но иногда всё же приходилось.

— Людям хорошо, их несколько миллиардов, выбирай — хоть завыбирайся. А представь себе на минуточку, что на земле осталось человек триста — не больше. Часть из них дети, которые никогда не вырастут, часть — твои кровные родственники, ещё с кем-то ты сейчас в состоянии войны, а из тех, кто остался, кто-то обязательно уже в отношениях. Именно это я и имел в виду, говоря «нас мало». Звучит всё ещё неубедительно?

Девушка насупилась, возразить ей было нечего, но явно очень хотелось.

— И если я останусь с тобой, то ты будешь наблюдать, как я старею, а потом умру у тебя на руках?

Она говорила это довольно обыденным тоном, но Иван кое-как удержался, чтобы не закатить глаза. Ему было интересно, откуда в людях столько пафоса.

— Не совсем. — Он улыбнулся девушке, но та, похоже, не впечатлилась. — Скорее всего, меня не будет рядом, когда ты умрешь. Я буду слишком занят, чтобы быть рядом с тобой. А тебя и правда погубит старость, болезнь или война.

Брагинский видел, как Марину буквально передернуло от его слов. Да, ничего приятного она не услышала, но Иван просто не видел смысла лгать.

— Война? Разве у нас будет война? — Девушка зацепилась за последнее услышанное слово, как за якорь.

— Конечно, будет.

— С кем?

— Я не знаю.

Марина удивленно подняла брови. Кажется, она ждала ещё каких-то пояснений.

— Война всегда приходит, это неизбежно.

Девушка зажмурилась и глубоко вздохнула. Открыв глаза, она взглянула на Брагинского с плохо скрываемым раздражением.

— Понятно. Знаешь, спасибо за прекрасный вечер, но ты полный псих. А я, пожалуй, пойду.

Она резко соскочила с кресла и начала собирать свои вещи по комнате.

— Ты же сама вызовешь такси? Честно говоря, мне лень тянуться до телефона.

Лицо Марины, до этого момента очень привлекательное, вытянулось от наполовину наигранного возмущения. Собрав свои вещи, девушка пулей вылетела из комнаты, не забыв особенно сильно хлопнуть дверью на прощание. Немного штукатурки осыпалось на пол. Брагинский вздохнул с облегчением и зарылся поглубже в одеяло.


	2. Яблоко в траве

Россия всегда знал, что Эстония с Литвой те ещё бюрократы и, сказать по-правде, крайне ценил в них это качество. Должен же кто-то заниматься бумажной волокитой, если самого Брагинского начинало тошнить от неё уже на втором часу. А эти двое, похоже, получали истинное удовольствие от согласований, пересогласований и уточнения формулировок. Иван вздохнул. Настенные часы бесстрастно показывали час ночи, а значит, работа длилась без перерыва уже почти двенадцать часов. Но Торис и Эдуард, казалось, только вошли во вкус. Количество бумаг в кабинете Брагинского за рабочий день выросло настолько, что пройти из угла в угол, не задев ни одну из стопок, было практически невозможно. Стопки с уже разобранными бумагами лежали на рабочем столе, подоконнике и паре стульев, тем самым оставив Эстонию и Литву без сидячих мест, неразобранные занимали пол и диван. А ведь сегодня был только понедельник, Иван с ужасом представлял, во что эти два бюрократа превратят его кабинет к пятнице. Да что там к пятнице, уже завтра вечером в кабинете яблоку будет негде упасть.

Где-то в глубине сознания Ивана вспыхнула яркая картинка. Большое, сочное, красно-желтое яблоко падает в зелёную траву, капли росы тут же попадают на его кожицу. Миг, и видение исчезло, хотя ещё секунду назад оно было настолько реально, что Брагинский даже чувствовал запах этого яблока, свежести и далеких костров.

— Таким образом, этот пункт становится абсолютно непригодным для...

Эдуард доказывал что-то Торису со всем пылом своей бюрократической души.

— Яблоко в траве. — Должно быть, Иван молчал слишком долго, потому что после его слов в комнате резко воцарилась тишина. Оба прибалта смотрели на Россию со смесью полного непонимания и священного ужаса. Первым от шока отошел Торис, он вообще соображал на удивление быстро, хоть и не славянин.

— Что, простите?

— Яблоко, — охотно пояснил Иван. — В траве.

— И... и что оно там делает? — На этот раз очнулся Эдуард. Брагинский как мог изобразил наивность.

— Я не знаю. А по-твоему, что?

Прибалт окончательно впал в ступор, впрочем, России некуда было спешить, и он спокойно ждал. Повисла долгая томительная пауза.

— Это что, какой-то тест?

Иван отрицательно покачал головой.

— Просто скажи, какое оно, яблоко в траве.

Эта пауза оказалась длиннее предыдущей и ещё более напряженной. Кажется, Эстония лихорадочно соображал, какого именно ответа от него ждут. И, естественно, идей у него не было.

— Э-э-э... — неуверенно начал он, — просто яблоко, обычное.

Россия улыбнулся. Чего-то подобного и следовало ожидать.

— А ты что скажешь? — Иван повернулся к Торису, тот вздрогнул от неожиданности. Возможно, надеялся, что про него забыли.

— Ну, я... — Литва покраснел до кончиков ушей, вцепился в папку с бумагами, как в самое драгоценное, и весь сжался. Свой ответ он уже знал, но вот вслух произнести явно боялся.

— Не стесняйся, говори. Не убью же я тебя за ответ, верно?

Судя по выражению лица Литвы, он был абсолютно уверен в обратном. Но заговорить всё же решился.

— Яблоко маленькое, зелёное и кислое. И червивое, наверняка. Феликс... — Тут Торис запнулся и с ужасом взглянул в глаза Брагинскому. Секунда, и он продолжил уже более уверенно. — Феликс, наверно, обронил. Он часто ночью пробирается в мой сад и набирает этих яблок. Я ему сотню раз говорил, что эти яблони для тени, а буквально в двух шагах есть нормальные, со сладкими яблоками. Но он же меня не слушает, потом ест эту кислятину и радуется, как ребенок.

К концу монолога Литва даже позволил себе слабую улыбку.

— Поздравляю, ты не безнадёжен, — хмыкнул Россия, вставая со своего места.

— Подождите. Вы куда? — запротестовал Торис. — Мы ещё не закончили, у нас полно работы!

Брагинский уныло оглядел кипу бумаг, завалившую его кабинет.

— Зато я закончил. А вы можете продолжать, не стесняйтесь, работайте столько, сколько нужно. И, пока между собой не договоритесь, ко мне не приходите.

Выждав эффектную паузу и убедившись, что ни один из прибалтов так и не нашелся что сказать, Иван направился к двери.

— Но как же...

— Я в вас верю! — С этими словами Россия вышел из кабинета, захлопнул дверь и выдохнул. Сегодня был очень трудный день.


	3. День Святого Валентина

Россию осыпало ворохом розовых, красных и серебристых конфетти. Присмотревшись внимательнее, Иван понял, что они нарезаны в виде сердечек. Что ж, когда у тебя гостит Америка, ждать можно всякого, но только не покоя. И даже в собственном кабинете за разбором очень важных документов нельзя быть абсолютно уверенным в своей безопасности. О безопасности нервов лучше вообще помалкивать. Америка ошивался в доме у России уже неделю, хотя мог бы и в своём гостиничном номере отсидеться, и всю эту неделю у Брагинского не проходила мигрень.

— Что это? — спросил Иван, стряхивая розовую бумагу с плеч. Хотя вопрос скорее относился к коробке конфет в виде сердца, которую ему только что всучил Альфред.

Америка, похоже, был безумно счастлив, и идея с конфетти казалась ему гениальной. По крайней мере, голливудская улыбка сияла ярче раза в три.

— Это? Это подарок к празднику! С днём Святого Валентина тебя!

— Извини, не праздную, — сухо ответил Иван, возвращая коробку конфет. Улыбка Альфреда потускнела, но не угасла, и он с удвоенной силой сунул Брагинскому конфеты.

— Как это не празднуешь? Все празднуют! — Теперь в голове Америки звучала откровенная обида. И смотрел он на Ивана своим фирменным взглядом, тем самым, от которого Англия до сих пор размякает, словно сырая глина — лепи, что хочешь.

России пришлось несколько раз глубоко вздохнуть, прежде чем он заговорил снова.

— Альфред. Пойми, пожалуйста, я атеист, а до того был православным, и у меня нет причин превозносить католических святых.

Альфред не понял и, более того, смертельно обиделся. Это было ясно по выражению его лица. Он положил многострадальную коробку конфет Ивану на стол и, жалобно хлюпнув носом, совершил последнюю героическую попытку переубеждения.

— Даже Япония празднует.

— Разве я похож на Японию? — Россия смягчил интонации, ему было уже почти стыдно. Альфред ничего не ответил, только смерил его таким взглядом, словно проверял — а вдруг и правда похож? Вывод, судя по всему, был неутешительный, и Америка обиженным ребенком поплелся к выходу. Коробка конфет осталась сиротливо лежать у Брагинского на столе.

Спустя двадцать минут, три стакана чая и двойную порцию обезболивающих в Иване заговорила совесть. Подёргав коробку конфет за фиолетовую ленточку и обнаружив вкладыш — нехитрую открытку в виде всё того же сердца с надписью «Будь моим Валентином», — Россия окончательно расчувствовался и решил извиниться.

***

От пирога с вареньем шел такой безумно вкусный аромат, что Америка наверняка давно забыл про свои обиды и теперь исходил слюной. Россия в последний раз убедился, что надпись на пироге можно было прочесть, накрыл его цветастым полотенцем и вынес в столовую. Там его и правда ждал Альфред, голодный как чёрт и готовый простить всё, что угодно. Всё-таки запах еды творит чудеса.

— Что это? — Альфред чуть не подпрыгивал от любопытства. Россия хмыкнул.

— Подарок. Сегодня же праздник.

Выражение счастья на лице Америки было бесценно, и Иван пожалел, что не подумал о фотоаппарате раньше. Впрочем, дальше должно было быть ещё лучше. Россия осторожно поставил поднос с пирогом на стол и произнес:

— Я пойду посуду помою, это недолго. Ты только пока полотенце не снимай, на пироге надпись-сюрприз, хочу сам её тебе показать.

Альфред уверенно закивал, подтверждая, что подглядывать не будет. Россия расплылся в улыбке и вернулся в кухню. Лучше ему сейчас быть где-нибудь подальше от эпицентра, то есть от Америки.

Ни плеск воды, ни звон посуды не смогли заглушить крика:

— Брагинский! Что значит «С днем эпилептика тебя»?!


	4. О вреде курения

В комнате накурено так, что топор можно вешать. Сладкий запах дыма пьянит, заставляя голову кружиться, хотя Аня только открыла дверь. Даже не успела переступить порог. Но Юльхен, сидящая за компьютером, спиной к Аня, не останавливается на достигнутом и закуривает очередную сигарету. Аня не знает марки, но ей думается, что это что-то нелегальное, слишком крепкое для обычных. Она проходит через всю комнату, чтобы открыть окно и впустить в помещение свежий воздух.

— Я же просила курить на балконе. — Её голос спокоен, хотя разум уже затуманен.

— Я же говорила, что мне плевать. — Юльхен даже не оборачивается, интонацией словно передразнивая Россию.

Аня подходит к ней со спины и начинает расчесывать длинные серебряные локоны. Теперь запах сигарет растворяется в уличном воздухе, а в комнате стремительно холодает.

— Говорила… — Аня шепчет и начинает заплетать Юльхен косу, та не сопротивляется. Но и радоваться не спешит, даже взгляда не удостаивает. Сигарета тлеет в её руке, а глаза невидяще уставились в экран. Аня с силой тянет её за волосы, заставляя выгнуться и заглянуть в свои глаза. Юльхен фокусирует на ней взгляд, улыбается, в очередной раз затягивается сигаретой и пускает струю дума Ане прямо в лицо. Взгляд России меняется, становится жестче, но рука выпускает косу.

Юльхен тянется за поцелуем, но Аня отступает на несколько шагов.

— И не надейся.

Юльхен смеется тихо, но отчетливо. А прежде чем заговорить, снова затягивается.

— Я думала, тебе нравится, как я курю.

Аня подходит и склоняется так близко к Пруссии, что той уже чудится прикосновение мягких губ.

— Нравится. Особенно когда ты делаешь это на балконе.

Россия уходит так же стремительно, как и появилась, а Юльхен остается только смотреть ей вслед и думать о том, что от этой сигареты удовольствия она уже не получит.


End file.
